The present invention concerns a device for the transport of loads under water and that may be used also as a loading bridge.
The great difficulties are well known that are met when refloating sunk finds and the remains of incidents or wrecks by means of big balloons or inflatable structures that are coupled to the objects on the ground of the sea for lifting them up, even when they are very heavy. In fact, it often happens that those structures come off the string, loose air and it is rather difficult to manage them when the sea is rough or stormy.
It is the aim of the present invention to realize a means completely different from all existing means in this field, for the transport of loads under water and that may also be used as a loading bridge.
The aim set forth is reached by means of the device according to the present invention that allows to reach great depths under water without complicated structures, in which the pressure of the tanks and of a float, forming said device, automatically remains equal to the external hydrostatic one, due to a valve with four functions that assures the air volume predetermined in the loading phase to be constant inside the tank with the variation of the depth.